1. Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a stamped reel assembly for use with a chain hoist. The hoist can be used in a spare tire carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior methods for forming reels typically include a process for casting material(s) (e.g., cast iron) to form a single reel part. Such methods result in forming a reel which is heavy and more costly in both material and a method of manufacturing. Cast reels are also limited with regards to placement and design of its parts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,803,851, 6,925,794, and 8,038,558 describe some examples of chain drives with reels or wheels that are typically used with chains. Such known systems have pockets in their wheels that receive horizontal links of the chain therein.